phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Danny Jacob
|image = DannyJacob1.jpg |caption = Danny Jacob. |birthname = Daniel Jacob |gender = Male |birthdate = October 8, 1956 (age ) |birthplace = Los Angeles, California |roles = Musician |characters = Ferb Fletcher (Singing) Street Performer 1 Himself Audio Tour Guide |image2 = Danny Jacob.jpg }} From The Disney Channel Medianet is a veteran musician and the composer of the original score and the comedic original songs heard in Disney XD and Disney Channel's animated comedy series, Phineas and Ferb. Each episode features at least one song, two part (20 minute) ones often have two. A world-class guitar player, Jacob evolved his career into composing songs for Disney Channel's older animated series Lilo and Stitch, Kim Possible, The Buzz On Maggie and The Emperor's New School, and the Disney DVD release Leroy and Stitch. In between touring with top recording artists LeAnn Rimes, George Michael, Bette Midler and Cher, Jacob also had the honor of playing on the last recording session with legendary artist Ray Charles. This duet with Ray Charles and Gladys Knight, entitled "Heaven Help Us", went on to win a Grammy for Best Duet. Jacob first picked up the guitar whеn he was 13 and, soon after, was honing his acoustic, electric, classical, R&B and jazz playing skills. When he was 15 he formed his own band, playing in Los Angeles bars and clubs. It was only a matter of time before he began collaborating with one of Hollywood's most innovative artists, Oscar-winner Hans Zimmer. Together they worked on Elton John's "El Dorado" and Neil Finn's "I Can See Clearly Now" from Antz. This led to his work as a featured guitarist with score composers Harry Gregson-Williams and John Powell on the Academy Award winning Shrek. He also arranged and co-produced the successful musical sequences "Shrek in the Swamp Karaoke Dance Party" and Eddie Murphy's "I'm a Believer", from the double Platinum soundtrack album. A native of the San Fernando Valley, Jacob currently lives in Los Angeles with his wife, Grammy-nominated film and music producer Marylata E. Jacob, and their son, Aaron Jacob. Songs There are many songs which are sung by Danny Jacob as backup vocals. He is also is the singing voice of Ferb for most songs. Below are the list of songs where Danny Jacob is a main singer. *"Evil Jingle" *"Backyard Beach" *"My Undead Mummy" *"Hemoglobin Highway" *"My Nemesis" *"Truck Drivin' Girl" *"Ring of Fun" (as Clyde and Phineas) *"When We Didn't Get Along" *"Candace (Who's That Girl)" *"Let's Take a Rocket Ship to Space" (credited as "Danny and the Jaytones") *"My Wettest Friend" *"Perfect Day" *"Technology vs. Nature" *"Let's Go Digital" *"My Ride From Outer Space" *"Spa Day" *"He'll Do Anything But Go Away" *"Ain't No Kiddie Ride" *"You're Not Ferb" *"All Terrain Vehicle" *"Give Up" *"Buildin' a Supercomputer" *"Little Bit of Home on the Road" *"Takin' Care of Things" (with Dan Povenmire) *"Tour de Ferb" *"Skiddley Whiffers" *"Vampire Song" *"Ants" *"Perrytronic" *"S'Fall" *"Great to Be a Baby" *"Heck of a Day" *"Helicopter Fight" *"Vampire Queens Love Pimpernels" *"Foam Town" *"Giant 3D Scrapbook" (chorus) * and more... |}} Background Information *He voiced as an audio tour guide in "It's About Time!". *His favorite episodes are "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", and "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo". *He appears as himself performing a couple of musical cues onscreen in "Just Our Luck". External links * * * Category:Musicians Category:D Category:Actors